1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for allowing a store clerk to effectively locate a sales item corresponding to an order from a customer in a store having a POS (Point Of Sales) unit so as to increase the turnover of the store.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as the use of cars becomes more common, drive-through type stores that provide customers in their cars with services are being developed.
In particular, during long distance driving, people often eat light meals in their cars. However, to buy food and drink, people should park their cars in front of convenience stores, get out of their cars, and buy the food and drink. Thus, the stores should have parking areas. However, normal convenience stores do not have large parking areas. If the parking area of a store from which a person wants to buy food and drink is full, he or she cannot buy from that store.
On the other hand, if people can shop in their cars, stores do not need to have large parking areas. Thus, people can stop at stores at any time convenient to themselves.
In the United States, which is often called a motor community, many facilities where people can shop or watch movies from their cars have been built and are being operated.
In the United States, although there are many drive-through type stores, the efficiency thereof is not very high.
In other words, conventionally, when a customer stops at a drive-through store, a store clerk takes an order from a customer, asks him or her about a budget, collects a sales item from a sales item stock shelf, and hands the customer the ordered sales item as well as their change for the purchase.
However, since it is supposed that most store clerks are inexperienced part-time workers, they may not precisely know the locations of sales items in their stores. Thus, they may take a long time to locate the ordered sales items. Consequently, they cannot promptly process orders from customers.
In addition, a display unit for customers does not have a function for allowing them to acknowledge in advance the ordered sales items and the amount of money to be paid.